An Unepected Certainty
by Gryffindor-the-slytherin
Summary: When Ron predictably breaks up with her, Hermione falls in love with none other than the unexpected Draco Malfoy. How can she forgive him of his mistakes while the war is still fresh in her head? And if they make it out alive, how will her friends react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Read and review, please?**

* * *

I woke with a start; the window was tapping and it didn't sound much like rain. Grumbling and stumbling, I made my way to the window, where Pig was pecking at at the glass. I slid open the window and the owl quickly dropped the rolled letter from his talons and flew off, before I could even repay him for his long journey with his favorite owl treats. His behaviour concerned me though; Pig's quick absence indicated that the sender didn't care for a response.

I unraveled the surprisingly short scroll and glared.

_Hermione, _

_Charlie's wife is pregnant, so I'm leaving. I'm meant to be the godfather and I couldn't bare to say goodbye. Especially tomorrow. _

_-Ron._

This was unlike him. Well, at least he remembered tomorrow was our 6 month anniversary. It didn't matter too much for me though, seeing as how I wasn't feeling the way I used to. In fact, the whole relationship was about Ronald. He wanted me to be Mrs. Weasley, he wanted children, and he wanted me to be the stay-at-home housewife that was his mom. I guess it's for the best.

I gasped at my heartlessness. I loved Ron, right...?

Maybe a hot shower would help with my restlessness. Anyone who knew me, would know that I like mornings. I like nights too, but mornings was when the people were asleep, it was quiet, and it was also a perfect time to read a book.

I slipped out of Harry's old Quidditch jersey, which I wore to bed at night because of the comfort, and walked towards the small bathroom in my one-bedroom loft, but not before stopping at the mirror. I was getting a bit thinner, but I suppose that's the running. I wouldn't dare play Quidditch, although I know that it is the easiest way to get in shape. Being around Ronald made it easy to stay thing because watching him scarf down food made me lose my appetite. Him and Harry would laugh, had they been here.

Harry. Him and Ginny got engaged, obviously. It helped ease the tension which lingered because of the missing Fred. I'm surprised how Ron and Ginny and Arthur coped with it. George and Mum- er...Mrs. Weasley did not do well. Nearly every time someone said Quidditch or beater, she cried. I miss Freddy too, but... I sighed. The hot water from this shower was doing me good. It cleared my mind of thoughts of Ronald, at least for now.

Suddenly, the fireplace in the living room crackled. The one sound that was distinctly the crackling of the green flame. Somebody was at my house! Knowing my friends, it was probably Harry or Ginny. I turned the hot water off, spelled my hair dry, and slipped into my sweats, which were strictly reserved for weekends with friends. It seemed right though. I'd need a good hug after this oddly fortunate thing with Ron. I'm starting to believe that I'd probably have left Ron anyways.

Looking as presentable as I could while wearing sweatpants and a tank top, I ran down the stairs.

"Granger?" It was the unmistakable sound of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I responded coolly. "What possessed you to _floo_ to my loft. On a weekend, even." I tried to remember that the war was over, but it was hard when my conscious mind actively reminded me that this was the boy who stood there watching me as his Aunt Bella tortured me. _But the war is over, Hermione. It's over_, I reminded myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy was standing there, in my living room, looking as classy as ever, save for his hair. His hair was in a disarray- a strangely handsome disarray. _Wait. _He stared at me with those stormy grey eyes and I didn't really know what to do, so I stared back. Which was stupid really, because I was in my sweat pants, which was not a Hermione Granger look, nor was it acceptable for Malfoy to see me in. I then became suddenly aware of how much skin was showing. A tank top is not something one wears in front of an enemy. _The war is over, Hermione; you could even be friends now,_ I remind myself.

He grinned at me, aware of my discomfort. "What are you doing in my house?" I repeated.

"Well, Granger, I hear you've gone into law. And I just so happen to need a lawyer." He coughed and started studying my carpet uneasily.

"Well, Malfoy, I am indeed a lawyer, but...why me?" I asked. I just had to know. After all we'd been through, he could think it would be alright to just floo on over to my flat as if we were old friends. "I thought you hated me."

His stupid grin fell to the floor that he was so desperately studying. "Well," he started. He looked up at me, but not just at me; he looked into my eyes as he said this, "I need legal advice and everyone knows that Hermione Granger is the best there is." I was astounded. He, Draco Malfoy, paid me a compliment. "And I am a Malfoy, so I deserve the best."

I smiled, thinking,_ there's the old Draco we all despise! _"Alright then, Malfoy, follow me." I said professionally, leading him to my study. I gestured to a desk. He dropped his brief case down on my desk which landed with a thud. He sat down quietly and kept looking at me. I then remembered how indecently I was dressed for the occasion, however unexpected it might be.

"Granger," he began, blood rising to his cheeks, "I suggest you put a bit more clothes on if we're going to discuss legal matters in a professional setting."

I nodded and Apparated to my bedroom. I gazed in my closet, unsure of what to wear, but thinking on Malfoy's classy attire, I picked a simple emerald dress that I thought he'd like. It was no sexy sort of dress, but it was attractive and simple. No cleavage either, remembering Malfoy's red cheeks. I chuckled and then Apparrated into my study, where Malfoy had arranged his documents and waited for me. "Explain your situation that required my help." I smiled to myself as I realised he needed my help.

"Malfoy Manor is confiscated and sold at an auction, while the Malfoy fortune is given to the ministry if I am unable to find a wife within the next year." He saw my questioning expression and nodded grimly.

"What can I do about it?" I softly asked him.

"I don't know, but this old Pureblood law is out of date and..." He trailed off looking a bit sad.

"Why do you need it? I should think you'd have an excellent career set up, you were top of the class."

He looked at me as if I were a hippogriff. "Second to you. But I need the manor." He looked down and fingered a thread on his cloak, murmuring, "The manor is where I grew up." This time, he spoke up, "I could care less about the fortune."

Maybe Malfoy had changed; this was a strange turn of events. "You really care about it, don't you" I said softly. He nodded in concurrence and I looked at him in a professional manner, "Well, I would love to help you; however, this isn't a matter of defense, like the normal cases that I'm used to." A flicker of confusion came upon his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. I continued, "This is a matter of changing an existing law, which can be truly difficult. " He looked disappointed, but his face lit up with happiness, while still hinting at confusion when I said, "I'll do it."

He gave me a broad smile, as in a legitimate, true smile. Not a smirk, like I had been so used to at Hogwarts, but a genuine smile. "So," he said, testing the waters, "Changing this old Pureblood law is going to be really difficult and stressful...but you're going to do it anyways?"

"You know me so well," I said, grinning. "And _yes_, I will do it. There is no Purebloods, just witches and wizards, right?"

"Right," he responded warmly. I could see the warmth and the life in his eyes, because he was going to keep his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really don't know what to write in these things. I am sorry to have waited so long to update. ;-;**

**Also, Draco is keeping his home and Hermione is helping because she is lawyer. c:**

She woke up the next morning and Link was at her window, pecking the glass. Hermione got out of bed and stumbled towards her window, like usual. Clumsy and stumbling. Also like usual. She woke to mail nearly every morning. Link was Harry's new owl; he didn't have the attachment to Link like he'd had with Hedwig, but he got on with his new owl just fine. Link was his name because of his peculiar green tint to his feathers. Being a Muggleborn, Hermione understood Harry's boyish love of video games. She, herself, had quite the collection, in spite of being the famous prudish bibliophile.

Link dropped the parchment on Hermione's desk and ruffled his feathers impatiently. She fed the owl a treat and was promptly nipped at. "Link," she scolded. "Pesky little owl doesn't like me," she murmured to herself.

_Hermione, _

_Me and Gin need to floo over. Quickly!_

_-Harry_

Hermione looked at the parchment nervously. This was urgent; were they in danger? This scared Hermione immensely; she picked some pretty stationary from her box of never-ending parchment she'd invested in last year.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Of course! Come as soon as you need to!_

_-Hermione_

She sent the letter with the temperamental owl and decided to get dressed; yesterday was enough of people seeing her in her pyjamas. Hermione flicked open her wardrobe. When she graduated Hogwarts, she realized that one may look attractive while retaining knowledge. She chose a simple pencil skirt and pretty blouse, since her and Malfoy had lunch together later on as well. A professional lunch, of course.

She'd barely had time to rid her once bushy hair of the knots nested deep within it. Her hair was no longer bushy because she discovered hair conditioner, right on time for her escape of awkward adolescence. Harry and Ginny's laughs echoed throughout her flat; apparently, they had just arrived. Hermione sprinted down the stairs, "Harry! Ginny! What's wrong!?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Hermione?" Gin looked confused.

Harry looked at the ground guiltily, "I may or may not have made this sound like an emergency." He mumbled this, fearing the wrath of angry women.

"Harry James Potter!" An exasperated Hermione exclaimed. "What is it, you two!?"

"Well, Hermione, I... I'm pregnant!" Ginny was gaining a couple pounds, but Hermione had failed to notice.

"Ginny! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you," Hermione paused for a minute, "but you guys have to go soon because I have a date with Malfoy. I mean, it's a- a" she sputtered, "It's a professional legal thing with his manor and uhm..." She blushed furiously.

Ginny giggled, "Hermione fancies Malfoooy," she singed to the tomato-red Hermione.

"I do not!" Hermione said defiantly. "Get out, both of you!" They all laughed, even Harry who thought Draco was a right git.

After the married couple left, Hermione slipped on a pair of plain black pumps, ready for her lunch with Draco, although she did have to go a couple places before their meeting. They were to meet in Diagon Alley, outside The Three Broomsticks and then side-Apparate to restaurant which Draco had pre-chosen to surprise her.

_This would have been a romantic gesture_, she thought,_ if this wasn't professional... _

Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley, in search of something to do for the next hour and a half. She walked into Flourish and Blott's, eager to look for a new journal. She liked keeping a magical journal because it was not only a useful tool, but many of them had magical qualities as well. It was a safe place where she could keep record of dates, spells, or bits of information. Here was one that had a sister journal which two people could communicate through, and there was one that would change its appearance to fit whatever textbook the possessor so choosed.

But the one that Hermione liked the most was one whose front changed to fit whatever memory was most precious to its holder. It was a bit out of her price range. She could just buy some new quills because God knows she always needed those. As she was putting the pretty book away, she felt a rough hand on her waist. "Don't put that book down," the owner of the hand said. The husky voice was familiar, "I got it, Granger." Hermione turned around to face him and certainly protest, but he stopped her before she could. Draco Malfoy took the book along with a beautiful Phoenix-feathered quill she had been eying and he headed toward the woman to pay for Hermione's things.

She was suddenly aware of the intimate position they had been in. She was shocked, but she tried not to think of Dra- _Malfoy's_ arms surrounding her. She felt ashamed for getting all hot and bothered over one occurrence. She followed Malfoy to the front desk, where he was paying for her things. She sighed, "Mr. Malfoy, you know that was unprofessional and -"

He cut her off with a chuckle, "Ms. Granger, I do what I please, don't you know?" She raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know one touch on your waist would get you all nervous, Granger." He smirked his infamous smirk that usually got him in trouble with her. She scowled at him, but then he said, "Actually, I did know."

She kept the scowl on her face, in spite of the colour climbing up her neck and resting on her cheeks. She wanted to say something snide, but her lips wouldn't let her, so she simply and quietly said, "Thank you."

He was impressed with her self-control, which he lacked. He raised his eyebrows, about to question her, but he thought better of it. He escorted her out of the bookstore and asked her, "Ready to go now?"

"Hmmm, eager, are we, Malfoy?" Her outspoken self was back and Draco was amused, like usual. She took his arm and they Apparated to a bistro in France. She shifted semi-uncomfortably. The place was somewhere a couple would go on a date. This was definitely not a date. He led her inside and they waited to be seated.


End file.
